rsl_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
R ryMoore
| place = 12/20 | alliances = | challenges = 0 | votesagainst = 12 | days = 24 | exiled = 0 }} R_ryMoore is a contestant from Iao Valley. Survivor Rory was essentially a good guy gone bad in the game. Although he was placed on the Pilikia tribe due to how known Rory is for being cunning, he wanted to play like a "good guy." Rory quickly formed an alliance with Tommy and Joaquin, and formed connections with Jadyn and Tanner. What made his connection with Tanner different from any other alliance Rory formed, is that Rory wanted to take Tanner under his wing. Rory always was talking with Tanner, and planning out many different scenarios and strategies. He found himself sitting in an amazing spot, when he found the Pilikia idol during the premiere. Rory helped to take out players like Liv and Aria - two players who were far too wild for him. After KiKi was voted out, Rory had all the right to feel in great power. One of his mistakes in the game, was neglecting to realize how sneaky Tanner was. When Tanner realized he was in great danger due to Tommy and Joaquin getting very close to Rory, he quickly sprung into action. When Pilikia lost their fourth challenge in a row, Emerald, Jadyn, and Tanner hatched a plan to take out a player with many connections - Tommy. Tanner played a massive role in this plan, as he used his bond with Rory to calm down the trio. After Tommy was blindsided, Rory was rightfully hurt as he felt as though him and Tanner got very close. Rory quickly held a tribe meeting in the chat, and called out Emerald. The luck of the tribe swap ultimately placed Rory in a far better position on nuPilikia. Due to the Pilikia curse, he achieved the record of being the only person on his season to attend every pre-merged tribal council. Rory outed his idol, and used this to instill fear on his other tribe members, due to them all being members from the original Moana tribe. This strategy worked out perfectly for Rory, as he was able to save his idol and take out players such as Maxie & Tay. Rory was able to bond greatly with Jake & Lizzy, due to them keeping him around both times. When the merge came, Rory re-united with Joaquin. The duo quickly sprang back into their chaotic actions, and quickly went to work to oust Emerald. Their plan worked, but both ended up voting for Tanner in case a super idol was played on Emerald. Rory used his idol this tribal, as he knew not only would people potentially vote him off, but he also used it in case a super idol was played. His idol ultimately didn't need to be played, as both of his fears never happened - and he got his way taking out Emerald. After the second individual immunity challenge, Andy, Tanner, Richmond, Jadyn, and Char grew even closer. This five person alliance quickly began to talk about how dangerous Joaquin and Rory were, and used Rory having no idol as their oppurtunity to take him out. Rory pushed for Tanner to go, as he knew how manipulative and cunning Tanner was. At tribal, Tanner got an idol played on him by Andy, ending Rory's life in the game. Rory came into the game with lots of excitement, but felt defeated by the time the time he was voted off as some relationships in the game were simply unbreakable. He definitely was a great player, but had loads of more potential if he was able to control himself a little bit more with how he reacted to things. Voting History Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Iao Valley Contestants Category:Pilikia Tribe Category:Wailuku Tribe Category:12th Place Category:Survivor: Iao Valley